


Rooftop

by YamiKakyuu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drabble, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Implied Relationships, M/M, Whiteley Foster's Jazz Baby DTIYS (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiKakyuu/pseuds/YamiKakyuu
Summary: So originally I wasn't going to do an art piece for Whiteley's Jazz Baby DTIYS, only do a drabble. But then I got struck by art inspiration. So you kinda get both. This was supposed to be longer but ended only being what I wrote at 1am one morning since of course that's when I get writing inspiration XDAnyways I still wanted to post it.  Again none of this would be possible without Whiteley's amazing comic. As much as I loved Prince of Omens, I absolutely loveJazz Baby!! Angst is my thing and it's delivered. Thank you again Whiteley!!(Also i double checked Crowley's pronouns for this)Corresponding art piece is on my twitter.https://www.instagram.com/p/CE5ZWDCF-FV/?igshid=rbq02blmb6me
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts).



> So originally I wasn't going to do an art piece for Whiteley's Jazz Baby DTIYS, only do a drabble. But then I got struck by art inspiration. So you kinda get both. This was supposed to be longer but ended only being what I wrote at 1am one morning since of course that's when I get writing inspiration XD 
> 
> Anyways I still wanted to post it. Again none of this would be possible without Whiteley's amazing comic. As much as I loved Prince of Omens, I absolutely loveJazz Baby!! Angst is my thing and it's delivered. Thank you again Whiteley!!  
> (Also i double checked Crowley's pronouns for this)
> 
> Corresponding art piece is on my twitter.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CE5ZWDCF-FV/?igshid=rbq02blmb6me

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Aziraphale said looking up at the full moon.

From there spot on the roof, nearly all of Soho could be seen. The normal busy streets were quiet albeit for the occasional shouts of drunk patrons leaving a lively wingding. Besides that, it appeared Crowley and Aziraphale had the mostly quiet night to themselves.

"Mmm yes it is." Crowley replied with a sigh; his golden eyes never straying from the angels face. The soft glow of moonlight seemed to bask solely on Aziraphale making his appearance more heavenly than normal. Along with the cigarette, held loosely between fingers, whose smoke floated around him forming an ashen halo; Crowley couldn't remember in recent years Aziraphale looking this content.

Neither spoke for a while. Embers fell from the cigarette, bright orange fading quickly to dull grey before dissipating. Aziraphale sighed leaning back against the chimney. "Too bad we can't see any of your constellations tonight, my dear." The angels gaze still lost amongst the heavens.

Crowley leaned in close, so close he could almost count the stars reflecting in Aziraphale's eyes. It took a moment before Aziraphale noticed, surprised by the demon's proximity. He scrambled backwards though his back was already pressed firmly against the cold brick.

"C-Crowley.... wha-a-a.." He stammered praying his face wasn't as red as it felt. The demon didn't let him continue before effortlessly plucking the half burned cigarette from Aziraphale's still trembling hand.

"Angel's shouldn't smoke." He said leaning back and taking a drag.

Aziraphale huffed, "And demons should?" He snipped while adjusting his waistcoat meticulously. 

A wiley smile formed on Crowley's lips. "Let's just say Hell has invested a lot in these particular ones, they're not the same as in centuries past. Don't want to jeopardize your holy nature." He cocked his head back; the beads dangling from his dress clinking rhythmically. He took one last drag then flicked the spent butt into the night.

"Very funny you scofflaw." The angel straightened his posture. "You know very well Heaven doesn't care about such things." Aziraphale's voice dropped as he knitted his hands together.

"I care." 

Crowley's dulcet tone brought Aziraphale's gaze back up. The angel straightened but then relaxed seeing Crowley's face looking out toward the cityscape; but those brilliant eyes remained on Aziraphale.

Aziraphale smiled, a warm feeling rose within him. "I know, my dear."


End file.
